


Isak waits for Even to get home from work

by tinytarjei



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Anal, M/M, Rimming, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytarjei/pseuds/tinytarjei
Summary: Isak wants Even toget home so they canget freaky.





	Isak waits for Even to get home from work

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES THAT YOU FIND. I hope you enjoy though :)

It was around 21.00 when Isak looked at the time on his phone, praying to hear the door to their apartment open any minute. However, he'd been hoping that door would open for about an hour now. 

 

He was feeling as if he needed Even's hands on him every second. Even was currently at work and Isak had texted him asking what time he'd be home, but he got no answer.

 

Isak felt like masturbating but instead he continues to wait until Even got home. He had watched a lot of spongebob, episode after episode until he finally gave up. He then sighs and walks into their bedroom, shutting the door. He takes his jeans off and lies down on the bed. He lets out a sigh and before closing his eyes and snaking his right hand down the front of his boxers. Then, at that moment, he hears the front door open. He hesitates before standing up, and opening the bedroom door, seeing Even taking off his jacket in the living room.

 

Isak smirked, peaking from their bedroom. It took even a second to notice his babyboy watching him from the bedroom. 

 

Even smiles and says, "are you hiding from me?" 

 

"NEI," Isak says and leaves the bedroom, wrapping his arms around Even's neck and passionately kissing him. Even wraps his arms around Isak and kisses back. He pulls away and looks at Isak with wide eyes. "What was that for?" Even says while continuing to hold onto Isak.

 

"What... now I can't kiss my boyfriend when he comes home from work?" Isak says and backs away from even, making his way towards the bedroom. Even eyes Isak as he walks away, making sure to look his body up and down before following behind.

 

"What do you want to do?" Even asks once they get into the bedroom and Isak giggles. 

 

"You know exactly what I want to do," Isak says and pulls his shirt off, taking his boxers off soon after.

 

Even smirks and walks over to his side of the bed, pulling his shirt from off his long torso. Isak always loved to see Even pull his shirt off. He didn't know why but even always looked sexy while stripping himself.

 

He then pulls off his boxers, he had started to harden while stroking himself and Isak was already laying in bed, waiting for his boyfriend to join. 

 

Even crawls over and lays down between Isaks legs, running his fingers along Isaks thighs in the process. Isak was also stroking himself and Even grabs a hold of Isak's dick, stroking both of them together.

 

Isak smiles at even and let's out an extremely pornographic moan to make Even laugh and harden a bit more. Even kisses Isak hard and picks up the speed. Isak squeezes Even's shoulder and pushes him away before getting too excited, smiling up at his boyfriend.

 

"Will you do it again?" Isak asks, trying not to show how shy he was to ask.

 

"You really liked it last time, didn't you," Even says and kisses Isak hard, then kissing down his neck to his chest. He also made sure to take his time, leaving a few hickies here and there. 

 

He made it all the way down to Isak's dick before stopping and looking up at Isak. 

 

"Turn over," Even whispers and Isak immediately obeys, turning over and laying on his stomach.

 

Even then kisses Isak shoulder... then down his spine... then his lower back, making sure to take his time. 

 

Isak can feel his neck and face redden as he feels Even place his hands onto his thighs, slowly spreading them apart. He was currently holding onto the pillow with a grip, knowing exactly what Even was going to do next.

 

Even then leads down and places kisses along Isaks inner thighs, making sure to suck a few hickies on his upper thigh so he'd feel it sometimes when he's sitting or if he crosses his legs. Isak loved being reminded of his hickies at random times during the day.

 

Even then kisses up his thighs to his cheeks, grabbing and massaging each one with kisses. Isak was laying there, enjoying every little touch. He felt a tad bit of cum leak from himself and he lifted his hips for friction, but Even pushed Isak back down.

 

"I've got you, baby," Even says and continues massaging Isaks cheeks, this time he spreads them and leans down, softly licking his pink hole. Isak let's out a moan, one that sounds like he's been holding in for a while. 

 

Even continues licking, softly but gradually starts applying pressure against Isak's hole. 

 

Isak moans and pushes his ass up to evens mouth, his tongue slightly darting into Isak. Even then smacks Isaks right cheek, trying to keep Isak still. However, Isak couldn't help it and continued to lift up his ass to Even's mouth, earning more slaps until his ass was red. 

 

Tears poured from Isaks eyes because of how turned on he was and cum continued to leak, bit by bit. Even sucked and tongued at Isak before pushing in his pointer finger about an inch. Isak moans and his toes curl, he grips the pillows and squeezes his eyes shut while breathing heavy.

 

"You want my fingers now?" Even asks and Isak wiggles his ass as a reply. Even then smirks and pushes his finger all the way in, earning a low moan from Isak. 

 

He kisses Isaks lower back, trying to bring the attention to a hickey he was currently sucking as he inserted a second finger into Isak, slightly pulling out and in. 

 

He continued pushing in and pulling out, twisting the two fingers in Isak's tiny hole. Isak only wanted more. He then moves his ass against Even's fingers, fucking himself more and more until he feels a third finger being inserted inside him.

 

Isak knew it was a tight squeeze. He winced a little when the third one was pushed in, but Even made sure to kiss more hickies onto Isak's skin to try to bring the attention away from his ass to try and make him relax his muscles.

 

He very slowly and steadily pushes three fingers in and out of Isak. At this point, Isak is moaning so passionately and intensely. He's slowly fucking Isak with his fingers and Isak is loving every inch. 

 

Isak then felt the fingers being taken out of him. He whined a little and sighed, but then felt his heart beat harder as he hears a condom being torn open. He feels his face redden as he hears the noise stop and a cap open on a bottle. He then feels a cool, liquidy substance being rubbed over his hole. Even then grabs Isak by the hips, pulling up to get Isak on his hands and knees.

 

"Are you ready?" Even asks. He always makes sure to ask and Isak nods hesitantly. 

 

Isak inhales and exhales, inhales and exhales until he feels Even push into him very slowly. Isak knew it was painful, but he'd think about the fact that it was even's cock Inside him and would ignore the pain the best he could.

 

"You good, baby?" Even asks after not moving for a while and Isak nods.

 

He then slowly pulls out a little bit, and pushes in. His movements were very slow and he made sure to rub Isak's back to calm him down a bit.

 

He spends about 5 whole minutes, slowly pushing into Isak and pulling out a little bit. Isak was silently whimpering to himself, gripping onto the sheets.

 

Isak did enjoy the slow movements, but he wished Even would speed up a little... then he did. It was as if even could read his mind. Even speeds up, pushing in and pulling out at a nice pace.

 

Isak then let's out a moan, lifting his head and opening his mouth to let moans out easier.

"You like that?" Even asks and continues fucking Isak. Isak grips the sheets with a silent "yes."

"I can't hear you," Even says and slows down to a stop. 

"Do you like when I fuck your ass?" Even asks, pulling at Isaks hair a little to make sure he looks back at even. Even gives Isak a smirk. Isak smiles back and says, "yes, daddy."

Even laughs before pushing back into Isak, hard. Isak moans as even pushes his hardest into Isak. The only sounds Isak could hear are Even's grunts and the sound of his balls slapping against Isak's thighs from behind.

 

"Yes yes yes," Isak moans in a high pitch, as he reaches back and touches Even's thigh, feeling as he's pushing into Isak each time. Then he stops. Even stops fucking Isak and pulls out completely. 

 

"Lay on your back. I want to see your face when you come," Even says with a smile and kisses Isak's shoulder as he does so.

 

Isak lays down on his back and spreads his legs. Even lines himself up and looks at Isak for consent. After receiving a nod, he pushes himself back in. Isak moans out while keeping eye contact with Even. He smirks at him before grabbing his dick and rubbing himself. 

 

"Come on, baby," Even says while picking up the pace. Isak pumps himself fast and watches as even pounds himself into him. He curls his toes and closes his eyes tight before finally releasing in spurts. Even continues to pound into Isak shortly after Isak releases, then crawls up to Isaks head, pumping himself over Isaks face. 

 

Isak smiles up at Even and licks at his balls before Even cums on Isak's face, making sure to get some on his pretty nose and lips. He looks down at Isak and starts running his fingers through his hair, seeing Isak licking his lips with a smile. Isak was blushing a dark red color as Even gathered cum onto his thumb for Isak to suck off.

 

"You're so hot... and beautiful. I love you so much," Even says while Isak sucks his thumb. He then lies down next to Isak, kissing his neck.

 

"I love you too," Isak whispers with a happy sigh before getting up to clean the mess they made.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, hi. I hope you enjoyed reading ;)


End file.
